There is much concern throughout the world that Computer Video Terminals (VTR'S) are emitting harmful rays and electromagnetic fields that endanger their operators by attacking the genes, which over a long period of time can cause cancer. Also, there is concern that they also can effect pregnant women, causing miscarriages and danger to the embroyo.
Current thinking believes that the ELF and VLF rays are part of the problem, with the electromagnetic fields also contributing.
It is believed that the ELF & VLF rays are strongest close to the VTR and dissipate quickly with distance. The electromagnetic fields are still an enigma, but it is believed that they can be reduced by proper shielding and grounding.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to provide a means for some protection to the operators of VTR's from the ELF and VLF rays and electromagnetic fields.
Since VTR operators view the screen within a few feet of their bodies, it is believed that the further the operator is from the screen, the safer it is.
Also, present day thinking believes that rays and fields emanate from the back, top, bottom and sides as well as the front. Therefore, providing protection from the front only, such as with a glare shield, is insufficient.
Furthermore, since the rays and fields emanate from other than the front of the VTR and operators of VTR's work side by side in rows and clusters, the accumulation of the rays and fields all at the same level multiplies the problem.
Therefore, it appears that the answer to the problem is to distance the VTR from the operator. Therefore the purpose of the invention is to put distance between the VTR and the operator and other operators nearby and to provide a shielding and grounding to divert the electromagnetic fields. To accomplish this, the invention consists of a reflecting mirror, a tunnel, shielding and grounding, an optional provision for magnification and/or glare shield. With the adjustment at the work station, it puts distance and height as well as providing comfortable eye level viewing and gives some protection against the short range rays. The shielding and grounding, also done at the work station, provides some protection against the electromagnetic fields for the operators and other persons nearby, since the VTR is placed above their heads.